Cheers to Anime
by TbirdGT500
Summary: Jack Goodsin owns a business where he serves drinks to his customers, who just happen to be Anime characters in all shapes and sizes. He's pretty open and doesn't have many rules, but an unspoken trait in his place is that everybody who comes in tends to tell a story. This unique set up of an establishment slowly evolves as with every story that is told.


**Ok, now if you haven't figured it out yet, this is a crossover that will have multiple anime's involved but does not undergo any change plot wise. The story will use the same basic plot used in every chapter. Which is an anime character walks in, buys a drink, and tells his/her story to Jack (my OC and bartender), It is not limited to KHR and Naruto. The only reason I said those was because they were the two earliest Animes to "cross over" into this story. The chapters will be named according to what Anime is being introduced. If you were expecting something different and this does not catch your interest. Don't read it if you feel your time is better spent doing something else. However do give this a chance if your interested, I'm sure that it will give you a good read, Enjoy. :)**

**Once again beta-ed by the amazing (not so much... you get the point) – Blazikenrocks!**

**Disclaimer!: I do not own any of the anime's you may see in this chapter. If you don't like **

**the story, don't read it. It's your choice. Click the back button now if you want to leave a bad review.**

Jack Goodsin's POV

Hello there, my name is Jack. I own a bar that I've opened up for any character from an anime to come in and have a drink. I do serve to kids here but they don't get alcohol. I did plan to have a restaurant section to this place, which ended up costing way too much. So I settled for serving them soda whenever they ask. Speaking of kids, here comes one now.

I recognized this kid from somewhere, but I couldn't recall exactly where from. I tend to be slow with figuring out people by faces, so it takes me a little while to figure this stuff out. He was short, from his face I would say he looked around 14, but he was about 160cm tall at best and looked reasonably skinny. He had brown hair, brown eyes, and had a bit of an atmosphere of somebody who can't really accomplish much. He seemed down, then again most people who come here do. I usually serve drinks with caffeine in them. Closest thing to beer I can give kids like him. Anyways the kid came up to the counter and sat down. Was actually quite polite about it, he didn't slam his elbows on the counter like some guys did; those things tend to disrupt the mood. This kid was different, he seemed nice enough.

"Excuse me, could I have a drink?"

I smiled at him, his manners were good too. "Sure, what would you like?"

"Um, how 'bout some Pepsi?"

I reached under the counter and got a Pepsi can out of the mine freezer and put it in a freezer glass. I didn't exactly have the greatest budget for this place so my best way of serving kids like this is to give them pop from a can in a frosty mug. I could tell he noticed because he looked up when I popped the seal on the can. The kid was pretty perceptive; I kinda liked him for that. I just wish it didn't feel like he was judging me. I gave him the glass, and he took a good sip, then exhaled and perked up a bit. He didn't seem to mind at all now. I eased up a bit, guess I went and judged him too quickly. I try not to, but sometimes when it concerns my image, it just tends to happen. I decided to get my mind off it, and ask him a few things I had been wondering.

"So kid, what's your story?"

The kid was surprised to hear this, but that was expected. He just went "huh" and looked at me wonder what I just said.

"I mean what's up, what brings you here to my little bar...Tsuna?" The kid jumped a bit out of his seat when he heard me say his name. He almost spat out his sip of pop in shock. I had finally remembered who he was, Tsuna Sawada of Kayeto Hitman. I wasn't kidding when I said it was little. I had a small place that I turned into this bar/cafe that was the best I could do with the money I had. Yea, it depresses me a little that it wasn't my dream place to run, but it was the closest thing to it I could get. Anyways, the kid answered me.

"Well, I don't know if you heard, but my anime got canceled. In fact, the entire Reborn series was canceled. They ended it without really explaining anything."

Tsuna lowered his head into his arms. The end of something can never be easy to come over, especially when you're a character like Tsuna. Tsuna tilted his head up, and continued with a bit of a smile on his face.

"Oh well" he sighed as he took another sip. "I guess I had a good run, I did get a show after all. I guess I was never meant to be up there with Naruto and Bleach."

He didn't go on any more about it. I could see that it was making him uncomfortable, it's not a very good idea to make your customers depressed. He gulped the rest of his Pepsi down to try and drown his sorrows. However, I thought I could cheer him up; I don't like leaving guys depressed like this. I refilled his glass, and started to say my piece.

"Well, you're not exactly chopped liver, you and your anime made a big impact in Japan. You made taking a suicide pill to get powers cool." He chuckled at that, but he sunk back down to his saddened state. "Besides, it's not the end for you. Your fans will always remember you, they'll remember you as the kid who went from being a no good loser, to being a kickass mafia leader with friends at your side."

That seemed to hit a nice spot, his eyes wasn't staring at my counter anymore. He was looking at me, I had caught his interest, and maybe some hope for him.

You've been talking like it's just you who lost something, but you forget your friends. They grew as guys with you throughout your adventure. They will always be there for you, and you will always be there for them, that is, if you care."

Now I knew I was treading on thin ice when I said that, if I know Tsuna right, he wouldn't stand for that kind of comment. Throughout his entire adventure he always protected his friends. I wanted to see if he would live up to that in front of me. He became very ticked by that comment; he got up and glared at me. I could see the fire in his eyes through his contact lenses.

"Hey I am not the wimp I used to be! I would put my own life on the line without a second thought if it concerned my friends! You have no right to say I wouldn't care!"

He realized he was making a scene; the entire bar was looking at him. He took a deep breath and he sat back down. I smiled at him and turned to face him.

"I'm glad to hear that, as long as you have friends and fans, you'll never truly be forgotten. Now you can settle down, focus less on mafia problems and more on your life. Maybe get a girlfriend, or simply just hang out with your friends. Believe it or not, you're part of a legacy in your own right. You can end a legacy, but you can't wipe it off the face of the earth."

Tsuna then went from being pissed off and glaring at me to smiling at me. He took a sip of his drink, and started to enjoy his time. I used the tablet I have under the counter to put on some music; I put on Elton John's Believe. Was the best thing that seemed to fit with the moment and Tsuna seemed to like it. I realize that some might think I get too involved in other people's problems as a bartender. That these are their problems and I should really leave them alone. I know that may be true, but I just can't leave guys like that in a depressive mood. I opened this place so people could come in and try to get over any issues they might be having over a nice cold drink. My train of thought was paused by Tsuna as he had a question for me.

"Hey, I've been wondering. What's the story behind that picture with you in it?"

I looked at the photo in question; a part of me wished he had meant another photo; any photo, but no. It was the photo of me, a woman, and a little girl. I was wearing a suit and we were in a countryside background. I got a bit depressed every time I looked at the photo I got a little depressed. There was a story behind that picture; but I couldn't tell him. I could barely keep myself off a shot of whiskey if I stared at that picture for too long.

"It's just and old photo." I said in my downed state, I hoped I could end it there.

Tsuna was still curious; I could see that in his eyes, but he apparently found my answer satisfactory. As he thought about it, and then finished his glass. He slipped some bills into his mug.

"Here, thanks a lot for the drink, keep the change!"

He walked off with a much more chipper attitude, I looked in his glass. He had left me $10 for the 3 drinks and a $50 tip. I guess my little meddling isn't so bad after all.


End file.
